


Breaking Habits

by stainhermouthred



Category: New Avengers (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is a decent guy, Dancing, F/M, Jealousy, club dancing, confusing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stainhermouthred/pseuds/stainhermouthred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint went to the club because Natasha made him. She said that it would be a great idea and that Jess was coming and at time is sounded perfect. There was only one thing Tasha forgot to mention, Bobbi was coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Man, I don't have time to breathe. But hey, I found this!  
> Also I love Jessica, I just can' ship her with Hawkeye because of Bobbi.  
> I don't own anything

Clint went to the club because Natasha made him. She said that it would be a great idea and that Jess was coming and at time is sounded perfect. There was only one thing Tasha forgot to mention, Bobbi was coming. He didn't mind the company of his ex-wife he adored her in every way but there still was a fact that they split up. And Jessica didn't really make the situation better when she came at him and started whining that he shouldn't have told Bobbi about their thing. He didn't really understand it, why shouldn't he tell his ex-wife whatever the hell he wanted, but then Jess told him about the cold attitude of Bobbi and while he understood her a bit he also knew that nothing can change the way Mockingbird is. He knew that, he loved that.

But he was completely unprepared to come into the club with Jessica on his arm and Natasha slightly behind him and see Bobbi dancing with some stranger. And it wasn't just dancing. she was sensual and daring and seducing and the last time he had seen her being like this was when she was bored at Stark's party and was luring him out and didn't stop until they reached their bedroom and then bed. This is what he has seen in her moves now. A promise. To the stranger. He wasn't jealous. Nope.

He took Jess on a dancefloor and it felt good to unwind. Let the body be taken by the music flow and forget about everything. Natasha was right about going out. They were drinking and he was dancing with both of his ladies, Nat and Jess. Two spiders. After a while Nat found herself some man by the bar and was currently making poor sucker stutter with her charm and Clint was focusing on Jessica. He slept with her few times but he wasn't sure what that thing they had was. He wasn't one to commit, not after his broken marriage which wasn't quite finished yet  even though Jessica deserved happiness. Spiderwoman went through way too much pain in her life and he wanted what's best for her.  She kissed him few times and he was happy to return it but after a while she was content just dancing close to him. He put his hads back on her hips and was about to tell her they should ditch this place and go to the mansion when Nat came and told her something about Carol and they both stormed off without a word leaving him alone.

Well, that was quick. He was about to follow their lead but then he noticed Bobbi and that stranger getting handsy on the dancefloor and changed his mind. They were kissing, like he had his tongue down hr throat and Clint remembered she didn't like that so a gentleman he was he went to rescue her. Nevermind she didn't seemed to mind that kiss.

He didn't come at her from behind, he knew she would probably kick him and there was a good reason for this. A very good reason. So he waited a second and pushed the stranger away, took Bobbi's hand to lead her to the other end of the club. She looked like she didn't know if she should laugh at him or be pissed. He smiled at her sheepishly and started dancing with her.  He looked better with her than that jerk that he was sure of.

Bobbi was so close to him, there was no space between them and it was familiar feeling which would be perfect if she didn't bring her face to his ear and whispered to him "You're jealous, sport"

They moved together, they were  used to each other's touch when they got married they couldn't keep their hands off each other "He was kissing you like he could eat you by accident, thought you'd like an out". He felt her hand resting on his chest and he really shouldn't dance with her. Her eyes flashed with mischief "Maybe I wouldn't mind that?" she smirked at him "How about that, hm? Maybe I had him right where I wanted?"

she was practically rubbing against him and she did that on purpose.

 They shouldn't do that to themseleves. They shouldn't do that to each other.

 But she did. What's worse he let her. "Well now you have me, what happens next?" he put his hand on her waist and pressed her against so she would stop moving it was driving him mad. It wasn't better now. He could feel her all and her hair was tickling his hand... she had that devilish smile on her, he loved it.

They needed to stop. There was a reason they weren't together anymore.

Was it cheating when you wanted your not-legally-ex-wife even though you were sleeping with someone already? Probably yes.

But she was so close.

Her arms moved so she had them loosely on his neck. "Now, you're going back to Jessica and let me do whatever I want" she kissed his cheek and left him. Alone and turned on. He had some decency so he wouldn't go to Jess after this things with his wife. No, he wouldn't do it. He went to the mansion and dreamt about West Coast.


End file.
